


She Wants To Say

by Reydar



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reydar/pseuds/Reydar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’ve got to stop meeting like this,” Nicole says as Waverly pokes her head in the hospital room.<br/>“You’ve got to stop getting hurt,” Waverly answers. </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Waverly goes to see Nicole in the chunk of time missing between Waverly's confrontation with Bobo in the tree house and her stunt at the end of the finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Wants To Say

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this,” Nicole says as Waverly pokes her head in the hospital room.

“You’ve got to stop getting hurt,” Waverly answers.

It seemed to be a recurring theme for them; Nicole in a hospital bed, Wynonna out fighting bad guys, and Waverly just trying her best to hold herself together.

“I wasn’t sure you’d be here,” Waverly says from the doorway, “I figured you’d skip this part and just put a Band-Aid on it or something.”

“Sounds like me,” Nicole shrugs, “but it’s protocol. I thought I should follow at least one rule while I’m here.”

Waverly lifts the front of her dress and walks the rest of the way into the room. She feels silly walking around Purgatory all dressed up, but it could be worse. She could be walking around Purgatory all dressed up _and_ foaming at the mouth, like everybody else was.

“Oh, your dress is torn,” Nicole notices.

She wants to say, “ _Yeah, it’s a side effect of climbing up a tree to confront your sister’s kidnapper and evil demon. Who builds a treehouse that high without a ladder anyway?”_ Instead she says, “Yeah, we kind of got caught in the mob.”

“Well it looks like you got out okay. Why aren’t you with Wynonna? Where is she?” Nicole asks, because if Waverly is here so soon it means they either won or lost and Nicole can’t tell which from her expression alone.

“She’s fine. She has Doc and Dolls, they’re going after Willa,” Waverly pauses, unsure of how honest she wants to be, “I went to find more information,” is what she settles on.

“Information on what? And where?” Nicole asks, ever the deputy.

Time slows down and Waverly feels her pulse in her fingertips. Her hands are heavy as iron. _Oh Waverly, you’re not even an Earp,_ echoes in her mind. “It’s not important.”

“How can it not be? Look—”

Nicole keeps talking but Waverly can’t hear her. Instead she hears Willa, _“Do I scare you?”_ She hears Stephanie, _“You’re just as mental as your sister.”_ But over all of them she hears Bobo, _“You’re not even an Earp.”_

Not an Earp.

Not an Earp.

The walls are spinning.

 “—Waves, you should be with Wynonna, she needs you. Honestly, I’m okay—”

“Well I’m not!” Waverly interrupts, louder and more anxious-sounding than she meant to. Her ears are ringing. She’s still standing a couple feet away from the bed but it feels like her heart has stopped and all the blood has left her body and suddenly collapsing seems like a very real possibility. It’s too much. It’s all just too much at once and she can’t breathe.

“Wav,” Nicole softens. She has that look on her face. The half awestruck, half worried expression that features slightly parted lips, concerned eyebrows, and beautiful brown eyes that help Waverly’s heart start again.

It opens a door Waverly had been keeping closed and suddenly she fires faster than a semi-automatic. “First a man in a mirror almost killed Wynonna, and then I got married to a skull, and then a witch turned my friend into a zombie, and then you and Wynonna got kidnapped, and I thought Willa was dead, and then she came back, and then soldiers attacked my house, and then I got shot, and then the town went crazy, and then I got chloroformed—”

“Wait, what?”

Waverly doesn’t even pause for breath. “—and then Willa turned evil, and then she shot _you,_ Nicole! She shot you right in front of me! I thought you were dead!” She’s shaking visibly now, and her chest feels funny and her legs feel numb and for a second she thinks maybe she was poisoned after all.

It’s quiet for a moment and Waverly wonders if the ringing in her ears suddenly made her deaf.

“Hey,” Nicole reaches out to her, “come here.”

Waverly holds on for dear life.

She closes her eyes and lets out a breath and tries and fails to stop herself from shaking before she lets Nicole pull her toward the bed. She sits on the edge and holds Nicole’s hand in both of hers in her lap, blinking tears out of her eyes. Waverly hadn’t meant to unravel. In fact, she had kept herself perfectly raveled for so long that now she feels like she’s failed. Failed to be the hero, cool and aloof, like Wynonna. Failed to save the day. Failed to be normal.

“I’m alive,” Nicole says.

Waverly rolls her eyes. “Well I know that now.”

“Just making sure,” Nicole smiles, but it fades quickly when she says, “But you said you got chloroformed?”

Waverly looks at her, confused for half a second before she remembers, “Oh, yeah Chrissy held me hostage in Nedley’s office to get to Wynonna.”

“Oh my god, baby,” Nicole squeezes her hand and reaches out with her free one to tuck Waverly’s hair behind her ear.

“It’s fine, it’s nothing—Nicole you were _shot._ It wasn’t even a graze, you got shot like, square in the chest. I feel like that’s not registering for you.”

“Like I told the doctor, it’s probably just a couple bruised ribs, I’M FINE,” she yells the last words out the door as she sees the doctor walk past her room.

“Don’t care! Not leaving!” Dr. Sorenson doesn’t even turn around.

Nicole sighs and it makes Waverly smile.

“This is what I get for following the rules. Why is he even here? I thought the whole staff was at the party,” Nicole says.

“Well lucky you, Dr. Buzzkill there had a drinking problem in his early twenties and has been sober ever since, so no champagne for him,” Waverly explains.

“Figures.”

Waverly shakes her head and looks at Nicole the way one might look at the moon, newly visible after a thousand cloudy nights. “How are you so okay with all of this?”

Nicole smiles. “Someday, when there’s no more evil sisters and Purgatory gets back to normal, well, as normal as it can be, you and I should have a longer conversation,” she says.

Waverly wants to say, _“Let’s have it now. Please. We can put the world on pause, I don’t want to be anywhere but here,”_ but that sounds too desperate and romance novel-y, so instead she thinks of a someday where this is all over and she can just be a girl in love; a girl whose biggest worry is whether or not it’s too soon to leave a toothbrush at her girlfriend’s house; a girl whose biggest problem is that her sister is making her late for work because she’s been in the shower for so long.

Right now that all seems impossible.

She turns Nicole’s hand over in her lap so it lies facing up. With her other hand she traces the pad of her index finger over the lines on Nicole’s palm.

“You know, I can tell a lot about you from the lines on your hand,” Waverly says.

“Oh really?” Nicole teases, “When did you learn how to do that?”

“I was bored in high school, and in case you haven’t noticed, there’s not a whole lot to do around here,” Waverly shrugs.

“Or you’re just a nerd.”

“Shut up.”

Waverly’s hair had fallen out from behind her ear so Nicole reaches up and tucks it back. Her touch is magnetic, and Waverly sighs when she pulls her hand away.

Nicole smiles at the sound but she has to avert her eyes, as one does when they realize they’ve been staring at the sun for too long.

“So tell me about myself, palm reader,” Nicole says.

Waverly studies her hand for a few seconds and says, “Okay, see how this line is split in two? That means you’re really empathetic, and you’re good at seeing things from other people’s perspective.”

Nicole hums as Waverly traces the lines on her hand.

“And this one here,” Waverly draws her finger around the base of Nicole’s thumb, ending at the center of her wrist, “That means when things get really awful, people look to you for help.”

Waverly looks up at her for just a second, then clears her throat and makes one more observation. “And this line, see how it goes all the way across your palm with no breaks?” Nicole nods. “That means there’s a really hot girl sitting on your bed, and you should probably kiss her or bad things are going to happen,” she says.

“What kind of bad things?” Nicole says in a way that’s reminiscent of her _“maybe you should make me”_ line.

“Do you really want to find out? That’s a pretty big risk,” Waverly says.

Nicole puffs out a laugh through her nose. She pulls Waverly closer, pausing for just a second to get her smile under control, then kisses her. Waverly brings one of her hands up to run through Nicole’s hair, scratching her scalp gently as she does. Nicole’s hair is still perfectly curled from the party and Waverly doesn’t want to mess it up, but then Nicole grabs onto her arm and hums into her mouth and suddenly she doesn’t care.

Things have the potential to get rather heated until Nicole leans forward too quickly and winces. Waverly pulls away immediately.

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

“No, no,” Nicole reassures her, but she leans back and takes a slow breath. “But it’s probably a little more than just a bruised rib.”

“Told you!” Dr. Sorenson walks past their room once again.

Waverly looks behind her but only manages to catch the tail end of his lab coat. When she turns back she sees Nicole blushing slightly.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Waverly says. She puts her hand on Nicole’s neck and runs her thumb over the redness in her cheeks.

“That’s actually on my resume,” Nicole says. Waverly’s eyebrows scrunch together like she can’t believe this loser, and Nicole continues. “Yep, it has my name and phone number at the top, and then under that it’s just one bullet point with the words ‘is amazing’.”

“And that works for you?” Waverly goes along with it.

“It worked on the Sheriff.”

Waverly laughs as her hand slides down Nicole’s neck to rest on her collarbone. She kisses her so softly that Nicole can’t think, can’t feel anything but her lips. As far as painkillers go, Waverly is one hell of a prescription drug. When she pulls away Nicole is gasping. Waverly smiles and leans in to rest their foreheads together. Her eyelids fall closed and Nicole’s soon follow, but not before sneaking a few seconds to stare.

Waverly wants to say _‘I love you’_ but it was scary enough the first time (she’s not even sure if Nicole heard it) and this is much more intimate.

Instead she whispers, “It worked on me, too.”


End file.
